


Assassination Attempt

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Assassination Attempt(s), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Once again, someone is trying to kill Richmond Valentine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> This is supposed to be set before the movie.
> 
> For the prompt: “That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!”

The attack came when Valentine decided it was a good idea to hold a party for the rich and famous. He'd asked Everton to organise it once again and, this time, Everton had decided on having some sort of fancy dance with maids and butlers to attend to them. The security detail had checked everyone for weapons and none were found. However, someone had managed to either smuggle in a gun or steal one from one of the guards and, rather dramatically, pulled it out in the middle of the dance floor and pointed it at Valentine.

Gazelle wasted only a second to sigh to herself before dashing over, flipping a few times, alarming the assassin enough to change targets and, subsequently, slicing the gun in two. With all the guests watching, Gazelle decided slicing the _assassin_ in half would have to wait for later. (If Valentine let her. He usually didn't but, someday, she would _really_ test these blades.)

Murmuring started up as guards rushed the assassin and dragged her away, her eyes still wide. Calmly, Gazelle walked back to Valentine, catching comments about how dedicated she was as a bodyguard. She couldn't smile with pride, though, as she was still annoyed this had even happened.

“That’s the third time I’ve saved your life,” Gazelle pointed out when she got to Valentine's side.

He merely grinned at her. “And you did it thtylithly,” he told her, placing a hand on her arm.

“You do realise that, each time, it was always at a party Everton organised? I really think you need to choose better friends.” She glanced out the window to where she could see a security guard returning to his post. “Or better guards.”

“Don't worry about it!” Valentine said. “Nobody died, there wath no blood. Everything'th good.”

Rolling her eyes, Gazelle sighed. “Sure.” She would just have to keep a better eye on Valentine and hope she could kill any future assassins before they killed him...


End file.
